Extreme Challenge (November 2014 event)
Extreme Challenge is a limited-time event starting from 17 November 2014 until 1 December 2014, 5 p.m. (GMT+9). Players are required to reach certain goal in the game in order to earn prizes. Rules # Players can see the goal list by tapping Extreme Challenge button at the top right corner of the home screen or while playing the game. # Players are required to reach the goal within one play (not combination of several plays) in order to receive the reward. Players can check the goal progress while playing and when the goal is achieved, a green check mark will appear in game. # Cookie Relay use is allowed. # Players can only achieve one goal for every run. Another goal will appear after the game ends and must be achieved in the next run. # Goals must be achieved before the game ends. Bonuses that will appear in Game Windows will not affect the goal. (For example, when the goal is Collect 1000 coins, the player must have to collect 1000 coins in game before the game ends, and coin bonuses from treasures did not apply.) Walkthrough Below are some helpful tips for finishing certain missions. Change into Bear Jellies with a Bear Jelly Party Only jellies that turned from normal jelly into bear jelly with All-Bear Jellies will count. Use Double Bubble for producing All-Bear Jellies and use Cherry Cookie and Jellyco Cube's Lost Jellyco optionally for better chance of getting more normal jellies turned into bear jellies. Destroy many obstacles Use invincibility items or cookies/pets that destroys obstacles a lot (Cherry Cookie and AWOL Cracker, or Hero Cookie and Jellyco Cube, for example). Fall in holes Intentionally fall in holes. If more than one fall is required, use Random Boost "2 lifts from a hole", Ginger Ghost or Rocket Firecracker, or treasures that will help to lift up cookies. Rocket Firecracker can lift from a hole for unlimited times. Get a lot of Jellies Combine magnetic aura for strong power to take jellies. Recommended combination are Angel Cookie with Angel Cookie's Holy Feather or other treasures, and pets that gives a lots of jellies (for example, Purple Candle, Jellyco Cube, and Glitter Ball). Get a score in the game Do your usual way to earn high score until you get the target score. Get a Star Jelly Party Star Bubbles sometimes found during certain stages and space type of bonus time. To increase the chance (because Star Bubbles cannot be attracted by magnetic aura) players can use Prophet Cookie and/or Purple Candle. Get Alphabet Jellies Use Coffee Cookie and Mocha Delight. Get big energy potions Big energy potions can only be found before changing each stage. Use Boarder Cookie or Knight Cookie and Rare Garlic or Foxy Bead if you want to speed up the game. Using relay as a caution might be helpful. Get Coins in the game Do coin farming or use Cheesecake Cookie and Gold Drop or Fluffy Cheese Cat. Do not use Coin Scale, the mission requires you to get coins obtained by the cookie. Get Giant Coins Equip Gold Drop. Get King Bear Jellies King/Giant Bear Jellies are found mainly before the energy potion, but using Luck-o'-Lantern may help because the pet produces the Giant Bear Jelly. Prophet Cookie and Purple Candle may also help during the cookie's sight, although the chance are a bit small. Get lifted from a hole Use Random Boost "2 lifts from a hole", Ginger Ghost or Rocket Firecracker, or treasures that will help to lift up cookies. Rocket Firecracker can lift from a hole for unlimited times as long as it is for every 30 seconds. Get lots of bonus times Equip Magic Pod or Cozy Yarn to get a lot of bonus time Get Pink Bear Jellies Pink Bear Jellies are mostly found in Bonus Time. Use Cozy Yarn or Magic Pod and Strawberry Cookie for a long Bonus Time. Using Prophet Cookie may also help because the cookie's effect will also produce Pink Bear Jellies. Get Winged Jellies Winged Jellies are commonly found in Bonus Time (equip Cozy Yarn or Magic Pod) and Prophet Cookie's sightings. Adventure Cookie's hidden ruin stage contains coin winged jellies. Cheesecake Cookie's invitation jellies also count as Winged Jellies. Get Yellow Bear Jellies Use Double Bubble for producing All-Bear Jellies. Combine it with Cherry Cookie to produce the maximum number of Yellow Bear Jellies. Use Increased Base Speed and Power Jellies Boost to prolong the Double Bubble effect. Incur damage from hitting obstacles You need to intentionally left your cookie hitting obstacles and loses some energy. It is possible to make 35 obstacle hits, you can use: * Random Boost "Crashing takes 30% less energy" and Extra 40 Energy boost * Princess Cookie combined with any cookie that gives energy (Enchanted Locket is the fastest at 10.8 secs) * Zombie Cookie as the relay cookie (use the 8 revives power) * Any treasures that will help reduce energy loss, revives your cookie, or bonus energy at relay. Jump many times Use double finger jumping technique where you are using two fingers at the same time to make a double jump with the height of single jump. Last a long time without being damaged Play as usual without hitting any obstacles for certain seconds long. To avoid, players may use invincibility items or using cookies/pets that may help destroy obstacles. Maintain Bonus Time for longer Use Strawberry Cookie or treasures that help Bonus Time lasts longer. Upgrade the Bonus Time length to level 30 for 11.0 seconds minimum. Use Cozy Yarn or Magic Pod to get Bonus Time more often. Strawberry Cookie and Magic Pod has a secret combo bonus, faster during Bonus Time. Pass many obstacles You can get the cookie passing obstacles with: * Intentionally hit an obstacle and letting the cookie invisible for short seconds. * Pirate Cookie's ghost revive * Purple Candle * Devil Cookie's Super Devil Rush Perform two-step jumps Use "double finger jumping" technique where you are using two fingers at the same time to make a double jump with the height of single jump. When you are doing this, it is very vulnerable of hitting an obstacle or falling into a hole. The following combination is recommended: Muscle Cookie and Brain Gum as the main cookie and pet, Pirate Cookie as the relay, Random Boost "Invincible to 70% of obstacles", and use treasures that will lifts up the cookie. Revive many times Revive means when your cookie dies out of energy but come back alive again with small energy. Use Random Boost "Revive once with 40 energy", or equip Zombie Cookie and Wishing Star. Use also treasures that revives the cookie. Run for longer You need to keep the cookie running for a set of seconds excluding the Bonus Time. To help survive the game, do not use items that increases the base speed and avoid Blast Jelly. Using Energy Drain reducers like Cream Cookie and Brain Gum make this challenge much easier. For even more Energy Drain reduction you can use several Treasures and Random Boost "Slower Energy Drain". You can also use Revival abilities like Zombie Cookie and Pirate Cookie to extend your run. Total Sliding Time Use invincibility items or use Rockstar Cookie that will help destroy obstacles while sliding. To avoid falling, Ginger Ghost use is optional. Your Pet gets Jellies You need to take Magnet Jelly so you can get your Pet taking jellies. Equip Electric Beat or Marshmallow Hamster and for optional help equip cookies that run faster (Boarder Cookie or Hero Cookie). Alternatively, you can also use Cheeseberry and avoid as many Jellies as you can. List of Tasks and Rewards Similar Events *Extreme Challenge (April 2015 event) *Infinity Jelly Challenge Category:Events